1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application of Global Positioning Satellite (G.P.S.) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for managing the tasks and understanding the behavior of its employees.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional G.P.S. systems generally include a single G.P.S. receiver. The receiver is in constant communication with a network of G.P.S. satellites. The G.P.S. satellites transmit signals, and based on those signals, the receiver determines its own position. In this way, the user of the G.P.S. unit can determine its position anywhere in the world.
One of the drawbacks of conventional G.P.S. systems is the local and isolated nature of the G.P.S. information. Currently, the position information is only sent to the local user and the location history, or where the user has been, cannot be determined. Furthermore, conventional G.P.S. systems do not allow centralized storage and processing of information and conventional G.P.S. systems cannot track multiple G.P.S. users. If G.P.S. technology were applied to a vehicle, present G.P.S. applications only allow the operator of the vehicle to know the present location of the vehicle.
These shortcomings of current, isolated G.P.S. units, makes management of multiple vehicles using G.P.S. information difficult or impossible because the G.P.S. information is not collected and analyzed.
The invention provides a system that can monitor and track one or more remote units from a central location. The present invention includes provisions for collecting, remotely storing, transmitting, centrally storing and analyzing G.P.S. data and other data, from a central location. The invention uses GPS data, as well as other types of data, to ascertain the current, as well as past locations of the remote units.
In one aspect of the invention, the central location has at least one predetermined parameter with a range of values. The central location receives information from the remote units and compares that information with the predetermined parameter. If the information received from the vehicle is outside of the range of predetermined values, the system notes an exception.
In another aspect of the invention, a remote unit is equipped with an alert call functionality. The system includes provisions that allow technicians or users of the system to call for help by touching one button on a signaling device. The remote unit communicates the alert call to the central location and the central location contacts local authorities to send help. Optionally, G.P.S. data and other local information can also be forwarded to assist the local authorities. The signaling device can be a button disposed within easy reach of the technician or user or the signaling device can be a remote alert transmitter that wirelessly communicates with the remote unit.
In another aspect of the invention, the system includes provisions that allow information stored in the remote unit to be transmitted to the central location during periods of relative inactivity. This feature allows information to be transferred from the remote unit to the central location without interfering with the function of the system during busy or active periods of time.